natsu ni yume
by chibikyu satsuki
Summary: mimpi keperakan di musim panas yang tiada akhir... itulah yang Mello alami bersama Matt...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! Penpik pertama Mello&Matt saya! XD

Based story from **Takamiya Satoru**!! (mangaka favorite saya!)

Disclaimer by **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**!!

**OoOoO ****Natsu ni Yume**** OoOoO**

Mello yang merupakan putri tunggal dari saudagar kaya di kotanya sedang berjalan sendirian di dalam rumahnya. Tepatnya menyusuri setiap bagian rumah hanya untuk membuang waktunya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar yang tak pernah terbuka. Konon, vampire yang dulu ada di rumah ini di kurung di dalam ruangan tersebut. Entah kemana hilangnya kunci ruangan tersebut. Begitulah cerita yang pernah di dengar Mello dari para pembantu di rumahnya.

"Nona Mello, ada apa? Kenapa nona berdiam diri di tempat ini?" kata salah satu pembantu rumah tangga yang ada di rumah Mello. Membangunkan Mello dari pikirannya.

"… Tidak ada apa-apa…" tukas Mello.

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah, bagaimana kalau nona jalan-jalan di taman?" tawar si pembantu.

"Aku tidak mau keluar! Itu hanya akan membuat ku menderita!" bentak Mello. Kaget mendengar tolakan dari Mello, si pembantu pun langsung meminta maaf dan segera meninggalkan Mello.

Ya, sejak kecil, Mello telah di vonis dokter ia hanya bisa hidup hingga usia 18 tahun. Karena itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memprotes keegoisan Mello.

'_mereka semua pasti sudah menyerah… aku pun sudah menyerah pada berbagai hal… oleh karena itu aku tidak takut mati!'_.

Mello teringat lagi akan kata-katanya saat ia tahu, kalau hidupnya sudah dibatasi. Mello masih berdiam diri di depan pintu tersebut. Sampai suatu ketika…

**Ckrek…** terdengar bunyi kunci kamar yang terbuka. **Krieett…** perlahan-lahan pintu kamar tersebut mulai terbuka.

'_Eh…? Pintunya terbuka sendiri…!? Kenapa pintu yang tak pernah terbuka itu, kini terbuka sendiri!?'_

Pintu itu sudah benar-benar terbuka dengan lebar sekarang. Perlahan-lahan Mello memasuki ruangan tersebut. Rasa keingintahuannya-lah yang memaksa ia untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu sama seperti ruangan lain yang ada di rumahnya. Begitu rapih dan bersih. Seakan ada orang yang mengurus ruangan tersebut setiap harinya.

'_Ruangan apa ini? Rasanya, aku seperti mencium bau darah…'_. Mello terus mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Sampai ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan potret yang sangat besar. Terpampang sosok seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk pada satu kursi antic berwarna merah darah yang besarnya cukup untuk di duduki oleh laki-laki tersebut. Rambut merah kecoklatan laki-laki tersebut sangat menawan. Ditambah pose kebangsawanannya yang membuatnya semakin elegan.

"Lukisan potret yang sangat besar. Apa ini lukisan orang yang dulu pernah menempati ruangan ini?" ucap Mello yang masih terkesima dengan lukisan potret tersebut.

"Sekarang pun aku masih disini…"

**Deg!** Mello kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang. "Siapa itu!?" teriak Mello.

"Selamat siang, Mello…" kata suara misterius itu.

"… Ke-kenapa kau tahu namaku!? Tunjukkan dirimu…!" perintah Mello. Rupanya Mello sedikit ketakutan. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Hmm… kenapa ya? Fufufu…" goda si suara misterius. Terlihat sesosok siluet dari balik gorden.

"…!" Mello sedikit mundur dari tempatnya.

"Karena aku sudah lama tinggal disini."

"Siapa kamu…!?" jerit Mello.

**Srakk!** Siluet bayangan tadi membuka gorden yang menutupi dirinya. Terlihat jelas sosok laki-laki dengan busana pria ala Victorian dengan bola mata keperakan menghias wajahnya. Sinar matanya sangat tajam sekali. Dia pun tersenyum penuh makna kearah Mello. Entah makna apa yang diberikannya.

'_Matanya… warna yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan…'_

"Jangan-jangan kamu vampire yang terkurung disini…?" Tanya Mello kepada laki-laki misterius itu. Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah Mello.

"Ya! Setengahnya benar!". Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis kearah Mello.

"Aku bukannya dikurung, tapi aku yang melarang orang-orang masuk ke kamar ku." Lanjut laki-laki itu. Ia langsung menarik Mello dan mendorongnya hingga Mello terpojok di dinding kamar.

"…!" Mello merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia langsung menatap tajam ke orang misterius tersebut. "Lakukan saja!" ucapnya.

Laki-laki tersebut keheranan. Lakukan apa?

"Lakukan saja! Aku akan berikan nyawaku yang sekarat ini!" teriak Mello. Sorot mata Mello penuh kepasrahan.

'_Tidak hanya penyakit yang mengekang ku, tapi juga kematian. Karena itu, tidak masalah jika semuanya berakhir sekarang.'_

**Syungg…** tiba-tiba badan Mello terasa lemas sekali. Ia hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika orang misterius itu tidak menahan badannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil. Ia memanfaatkan situasi tersebut. Ia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Mello yang sedikit pucat. Spontan Mello terkejut. Ia langsung mendorong badan laki-laki tersebut menjauh darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Mello marah. Lancang sekali pria tersebut melakukan hal tersebut pada dirinya.

"Hh! Kau tak sayang nyawa, tapi sayang pada ciuman mu?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki tersebut mendekat kearah Mello. Ia menyentuh dagu indah Mello. Membuat Mello mendongak sedikit.

"Setelah kau mati, kau tak akan bisa ciuman. Juga bercinta." Ucap laki-laki tersebut kepada Mello. Laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan tangannya. Membebaskan Mello.

"Namaku Matt. Nanti datang lagi ya…" kata laki-laki tersebut. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Mello yang sudah berlari mendekati pintu. Mello pun pergi menjauhi ruangan itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Beberapa hari setelahnya…

Mello tengah memandang langit biru dari meja makannya. Ia sedang sarapan pagi sendirian di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Sendiri di meja makan yang panjangnya cukup untuk 20 orang. Orangtuanya sering tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka sangat sibuk sekali.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Nona jarang ada di kamar ya. Nona kemana saja?" Tanya si pembantu ramah sambil membereskan piring-piring yang ada di meja makan.

"Hmm… jalan-jalan. Kurasa itu menyenangkan." Jawab Mello singkat.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah kalau itu menyenangkan bagi Nona." Kata si pembantu. Ia tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari majikan kecilnya itu.

Semua piring yang ada di meja makan itu telah dibereskan semua. Mello sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah jendela. Melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"_Datang lagi ya…"_ Mello teringat kata-kata yang di ucapkan laki-laki misterius tersebut. Ia seolah-olah ditarik oleh suara misterius tersebut. Mello terdiam sejenak. Ia ragu. Ingin sekali datang lagi kesana, tapi ia sedikit takut. Lagi-lagi Mello terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik nafasnya untuk keputusan terakhirnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke tempat itu.

---

"Masuklah…" ucap Matt yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Jendelanya tertutup tirai walau tidak sepenuhnya. Matt meneguk minumannya yang berwarna merah itu. Ia tahu kalau yang datang adalah Mello.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau tetap tenang ya." Kata Mello.

"Ya, asalkan tidak terkena cahaya matahari." Jawab Matt.

'_Mulutnya merah. Seperti darah… apa yang diminumnya itu darah?'_

"A-apa yang kau minum?"

"Hm? Ini? Fufu… Ahahaha…" Matt langsung tertawa melihat Mello yang ketakutan akan apa yang diminum olehnya.

"Fufu… ini Cuma anggur, apa kau setakut itu? Hmph…" Matt berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Me… Memang apa salahnya?" Mello membela diri.

"Nggak salah kok. Itu bukti kalau kamu ingin hidup." Ucap Matt yang menaruh anggurnya di meja.

"Aku tak berminat pada nyawa yang sekarat, atau nyawa orang yang ingin mati."

"… Kenapa?" Tanya Mello. Sebenarnya Mello tidak mengerti akan hal yang sedang dibahas disini.

"…" Matt terdiam. "Karena yang seperti itu, mirip dengan ku."

"Mirip dengan mu?" Mello semakin tak mengerti. "Apa kau membencinya?"

"Ya. Aku suka nyawa orang hidup." Matt sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Mello melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. Ada apa sebenarnya?

**OoO tsuzuku OoO**

Nyahaha… bersambung!!

Ehe! Tapi chapter lanjutannya udah saya update sekalian kok~

Gomen, klo nggak bagus…

Ayo! Di review!!

Ja! Arigatou gozaimasu… X3


	2. Chapter 2

Based story from **Takamiya Satoru**!! (mangaka favorite saya!)

Disclaimer by **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**!!

**OoOoO ****Natsu ni Yume**** OoOoO**

Keesokan harinya…

Mello kembali datang ke kamar itu. Sekarang ia sedang merapikan tirai tempat tidurkamar itu. Sedang asyik-asyiknya ia merapikan, tiba-tiba Matt muncul.

"Kamu sering kemari ya… apa kamu tidak takut lagi?" tukas Matt dari balik tirai di dekat lukisan dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut. Justru aku penasaran…" jawab Mello.

"Akan hal apa?"

"Kau tidak hidup, tapi kau ada disini kan? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Mello lekat-lekat pada Matt.

Matt terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Mello. "Jika kematian sama dengan tidur tanpa melihat mimpi, rasanya selama ini aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi tanpa akhir…" lanjut Mello yang dibalas dengan senyuman sendu Matt.

---

"Seperti darah…". Mello melihat warna senja dari kamarnya. Warna merah yang bercampur dengan oranye bagaikan warna darah. Ia terus memikirkan Matt sehari penuh.

'_Aku sungguh penasaran dengan Matt. Apa aku terpikat padanya? Tidak! Kadang dia dingin dan seram. Tapi terkadang tertawa dan seperti ingin menangis. Matanya sangat indah. Dan ekspresinya selalu berubah. Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya yang lain. Aku semakin penasaran…'_

---

"Mello… bangunlah…" Matt membangunkan Mello yang sedang terlelap di malam itu. Matt mengelus rambut Mello dengan lembut. Gerakan yang cukup untuk membuat Mello terbangun.

"Ma-Matt? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya mello.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Matt yang sudah memakai jubahnya.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tak bisa keluar di siang bolong. Ikutlah, aku akan memperlihatkanmu indahnya malam…" Matt langsung menggendong Mello. Membawanya terbang ke luar jendela. Menyusuri hutan di bawah bulan purnama yang sempurna.

"Baru kali ini aku masuk hutan sampai sedalam ini. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya mello.

"Apa kau takut?" Matt balik bertanya.

"… ya… sedikit…"

"Pejamkan saja matamu. Aku akan memberitahu jika kita sudah sampai."

Tanpa perlu lama lagi, Mello langsung menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Sudah sampai" tukas Matt sambil menurunkan tubuh Mello.

"Huwaaa… indahnya…". Mata Mello berbinar-binar melihat keindahan alam yang ditunjukkan oleh Matt. Danau yang begitu indah di malam hari. Ditemani beberapa kunang-kunang serta pantulan cahaya bulan. Tak lupa suara cipratan air yang dibuat oleh para ikan-ikan di danau tersebut membuat suasana malam semakin syahdu.

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan hal ini padaku?" mello tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Eh?"

"Setelah melihat ini, rasanya aku jadi ingin sering kemari! Dan aku jadi ingin melihat pemandangan lainnya! Tapi aku tak akan bisa!" Mello menjerit. Mengeluarkan semua keinginannya.

"Kau boleh sering-sering kemari." Ucap Matt.

"Mustahil!"

"Tentu tidak, aku yang akan membawa mu kemari. Sesering mungkin."

"Kenapa kau begini baik padaku!?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku!? Dengan begitu aku bisa masuk ke ruang mu!". Nafas Mello terengah-engah. Ia terlalu sering marah-marah. Membuatnya semakin lelah.

"Aku tahu dulu kau sering tertawa. Itulah yang kupikirkan ketika melihatmu pertama kali."

Di bawah cahaya matahari… kau… seolah-olah ada matahari lainnya. Aku ingin kau tertawa seperti waktu itu."

'_kata-katanya yang lembut menyentuh relung hatiku… pertama kali bagiku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Miingg… miing…** serangga musim panas saling berteriak satu sama lain menandakan hari sudah siang. Mello terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia sadar. Mello beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

'_kondisi tubuhku menyusahkan dan hatiku pun demikian. Semua tidak sesuai dengan ke inginanku! Ini semua gara-gara Matt!'_

Mello terus berjalan kearah kamar Matt.

'_Aku yang tadinya sudah menyerah, sekarang tak bisa menyerah. Yang tadinya tak kenal takut, sekarang jadi takut. Aku… ingin… hidup…'_

"Pergilah! Pergilah ke mana saja kau mau!" tiba-tiba Mello menyuruh Matt untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Entah apa yang diinginkan Mello saat ini.

'_Padahal jika tidak ada dirimu, aku tak perlu memohon untuk hidup seperti ini…'_

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu…" Matt langsung berlari kearah jendela dan membuka tirai nya. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus dirinya.

"Aaarrrgghhh…" Matt melengkuh kesakitan terkena cahaya matahari.

"ja-jangan!" Mello mendorong tubuh Matt menjauh dari jendela itu.

"Kamu mau mati!?"

"… Aku tak peduli. karena kau tak bisa mendapatkan mu."

"Aku tak peduli lagi. Karena aku menyukai mu Mello…"

Mello menangis mendengar pernyataan itu dari Matt. Ternyata ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan…

---

Mello menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya. Begitu banyak bintang menerangi langit malam ini.

"Dia bilang suka padaku… baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu memikirkan keadaanku… aku… belum mengatakannya padamu…"

Mello langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat Matt berada. Mello langsung memeluk Matt sesampainya disana.

"Aku suka padamu, Matt!"

"Baru kali ini aku ke sini malam-malam." Mello menatap lekat mata keperakan Matt. Matt menyentuh pipi Mello. Mello tersipu malu dibuatnya. Akhirnya Matt mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir halus Mello. Mello pun tak menolaknya.

---

"Akhirnya kau jadi milik ku." Kata Matt sesudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Matt…" Mello tersenyum bahagia sekali. Senyum yang benar-benar lepas dari dirinya selama ini.

"Senangnya… Kalau begitu, kau rela ku bunuh?" ucap Matt. Perkataan Matt sungguh membuat Mello terkejut.

"Eh? Bicara apa kau? Apa maksudmu?" Mello benar-benar tak mengerti akan maksud Matt.

"Bukankah sejak awal, kau sudah tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya?" Ucap Matt seraya melepas sarung tangannya.

"Sejak awal, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk menghisap darahmu…" Matt mendekati Mello dan memojokkan. Matt langsung menggendong Mello secara Paksa.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Mello meronta-meronta. Matt melempar Mello ke tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Matt langsung menggigit tengkuk Mello. Menghisap darahnya secara buas. Rasa panas dan sakit menjalari tengkuk Mello. Mello merintih kesakitan. Matt membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Khukhukhu… malang sekali…"

"Dirimu penuh dengan perasaan ingin hidup dan suka padaku…" ucap Matt dengan darah yang masih menetes di mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, percuma saja aku memburu-mu selama ini…"

"Aishiteru Mello…" Pintu kamar pun menutup bersamaan dengan ucapan Matt. Matt memberikan ciumannya sebagai tanda cinta nya kepada Mello. Mello terkulai di pelukan Matt tak berdaya.

'_Mata keperakan itu tertawa dalam kegelapan. Iuman rasa darah mengacaukan mimpiku. Mimpi buruk di musim panas yang tanpa akhir…'_

**OoO tamat OoO**

Kyaaa… selesaii!!!

Akhirnya selesai juga! Matt&Mello pertama saya!! XD

Well,, udah ada yang pernah baca cerita aslinya?

Iya, saya Cuma mindahin cerita itu ke Character M&M ini…

Maaf ya klo nggak bagus… hhe…

Ayo di review!! Yeah!! X3

Budayakan mereview!! Yeah!! XD

Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!!! (telat udon!) –dilempar terompet-

Arigatou gozaimasuuu!! XD


End file.
